


Just keep breathing

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath, Coda, Coda s04e14 Sins of the Father, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to process the events of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just keep breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long, but this very quick drabble popped into my head this morning so I thought I'd give it a try and see if I remembered how to write.  
> Thanks to [Simplyn2deep](/users/Simplyn2deep) for taking a look over it this morning and helping me out.

Steve sat on the beach trying to calm his thoughts. The day kept playing over and over in his head. The gun to Danny's neck and Grace’s confused "Danno?" ringing in his ears, blurring with his own "Dad!" as he heard the gunshot and heard his dad die. He clenched his fists tight, counting with each breath, _in, out, breath slowly, just keep doing it._ He brought himself back, shoving the panic, the terror of losing Danny and having Grace scarred for life on his conscience back into their neat little boxes. Tomorrow is another day, he could do this.


End file.
